Rest in Peace
by Vryzas
Summary: Logan merasa sedih ditinggal dua murid kebanggaan X-Men, Meiko dan Miku. (inspirasi dan Old Man Logan)


Rest in Peace

Tokoh:

· Logan/ Wolverine

· Hatsune Miku

· Meiko

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Marvel (Old Man Logan) & Yamaha (Vocaloid)

 **Warning: Inspiration from Old Man Logan, AU, AR**

Tribute for Johnny Cash (1932-2003)

 _"_ _Logan ..."_

 _"_ _Logan, pergilah!"_

 _"_ _Wolverine, Selamatkan Professor!"_

Logan terperanjat kaget. Kedua matanya sulit melihat sekitar. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia kesulitan melihat dari jarak jauh. Logan hanya mengenakan kaus kutang yang menampakkan luka dan tusukan. Meski sudah dijahit, lukanya sulit sembuh dikarenakan ada darah dan nanah. Kulitnya mulai melepuh dan tumbuhnya janggut di bagian dagu. Kedua tangan gemetaran. Merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Kemampuan menyembuhkan diri mulai memudar. Logan merasa dirinya mengalami tekanan yang terus menerpanya. Walau begitu, dia mengonsumsi pil penenang dekat kasur.

Dia bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil pakaian dekat pintu. Lalu, Logan bercermin sejenak. Dia tidak tertarik untuk membersihkan diri.

 _"_ _Logan ..."_

 _"_ _Manusia sekarang memburu mutant! Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi di sini! Cepat pergi dari sini!"_

Tahun 2024 merupakan tahun yang kelam bagi Logan dan Charles Xavier, pendiri X-Men sekaligus mentor baginya. Kemampuan telepati sudah mulai hilang dan penyakit alzheimer terus menggerogotinya. Dia hanya terbaring di kasur ... menatap langit kosong yang ditutupi seng. Charles mulai lupa terhadap semua orang. Terutama X-Men. Satu-satunya yang dia ingat hanyalah Logan. Logan. Nama itu sering dikumandangkan olehnya. Logan yang terus mengingatkan tentang dirinya setiap hari. Sehingga, Charles mengingat nama itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak ingat siapa dirinya dan semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

Logan berjalan menuju kebun, letaknya di tempat Charles istirahat. Sekitar rumahnya, hanyalah pasir, pasir dan pasir. Tidak ada tanaman yang bisa ditanami. Semua gersang dan sinar matahari terus menyinari tubuh Logan. Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dia mengamati sekitar dan hanya kentang saja yang berhasil ditanam olehnya. Logan memetik kentang dan masak di dapur.

Sejak pagi sampai saat ini, Logan hanya terdiam ... konsentrasi untuk memasak buat Charles dan dirinya. Lalu, dia memutarkan sebuah video rekaman terakhir dari _member_ X-Men. Bisa dibilang, generasi terakhir sebelum dibinaskan oleh manusia. Dekat meja makan, ada koran yang bertuliskan:

" _Mutant_ sudah punah!"

Itulah _headline_ berita yang satu-satunya dia baca. Lainnya? Tidak tertarik.

Di video tersebut, nampak dua gadia yang ceria dan berada di asrama _Xavier School_. Yang satu berambut hijau _twin tail_. Sedangkan Meiko berambut pendek coklat. Pakaian mereka rapi dan mirip seperti pelajar sekolah jepang pada umumnya. Walau begitu, mereka berdua mengenakan rok selutut dipadu dengan _legging_ hitam.

 _"_ _Logan-sensei, selamat ulang tahun! Hai Hai Hai! Perkenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku!"_

 _"_ _Dan aku Meiko! Gimana kabarnya, sensei? Kalau kita sih baik-baik aja di sini! Oh ya, sebenarnya aku ingin lho ngasih hadiah untukmu, sensei! Tapi itu rahasia!"_

 _"_ _Hee~? Kok Rahasia sih, Meiko! Kasih tahu aku donk, plis?" kata Miku ekspresi ngambek._

 _"_ _Ogah ah! Aku kan mengenalmu, Miku! Pasti kau bakal ngelaporin ke Hakase, kan?"_

 _"_ _Enak aja! Aku gak pernah laporin Hakase sama sekali kok! Sumpah gak bohong!" katanya bantah._

 _"_ _Ya ya, percaya deh! By The Way, kita berdua akan memberikan suprise untuk sensei! Jadi, ditunggu kedatangannya!"_

Mereka berdua saling berbisik dan mulai menghitung jari.

 _"_ _Satu_! _"_

 _"_ _Dua_! _"_

 _"_ _Tiga_! _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Logan-sensei_! _"_

Logan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengupas kentangnya. Keduanya memiliki kemampuan manipulasi angin dan api sekaligus. Charles melihat lebih dari sebuah potensi. Miku dan Meiko merupakan aset berharga bagi X-Men. Keduanya memiliki peranan penting dalam melakukan diplomasi dengan umat manusia, yang masih takut terhadap keberadaan _Mutant_. Namun, keduanya tewas terbunuh dalam sebuah tembakan. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja Donald Pierce. Laki-laki yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan tangan kanannya dipasang tangan prostetik. Bentuknya mirip dengan robot.

 **Flashback ...**

Ledakan terjadi di Gedung Washington DC. Tepatnya, dekat dengan ruang presiden. Salah satu Mutant berhasil mengamankan presiden dan beberapa pengawal lewat teleportasi. Sisanya, tinggal Logan, Charles, Miku dan Meiko.

"Kalian berdua pergilah! _Logan-sensei_ akan membukakan jalan untuk Professor!" kata Logan.

Namun, Meiko dan Miku menolak tegas perintah Logan. Keduanya bangkit sembari kedua tangan gemetaran.

" _Logan-sensei_ , jangan khawatirkan kami ... Meiko dan aku akan melindungi _hakase_ dan _sensei_. Jadi ... biarkan kami menyelamatkan kalian sampai akhir," kata Miku.

"Betul yang dikatakan Miku. Kalian berdua penting bagi kami. Bukan hanya kami ... tapi juga seluruh Mutant ... Kalianlah pahlawan sejati. Ijinkan kami, Miku dan aku akan melindungi kalian,"

Logan mengeluarkan cakaran di kedua tangannya. Menunjukkan tatapan buas binatang terhadap semua manusia yang memburunya. Miku dan Meiko memberikan kode satu sama lain. Ketika Mutant teleportasi datang, dia paham kode tersebut dan membawa keduanya ke suatu tempat. Miku dan Meiko tersenyum dan sama-sama mengatakan:

" _Arrigatou ... Logan-sensei_ ,"

Di sisi lain, Logan dan Charles kaget di tengah-tengah gurun pasir. Logan menemui Mutant teleportasi itu. tapi dia keburu kabur duluan. Logan berteriak keras hingga Charles meneteskan air matanya. Keduanya tidak berdaya ketika X-Men akan mengorbankan diri untuknya dan Charles.

"Charles, kita harus menyusul mereka, segera!" kata Logan bernada tinggi.

"Jangan! Ingat apa kata Meiko dan Miku? Mereka ingin kita bertahan hidup,"

"Tapi—"

"Ingatlah, Logan! Akan ada cara di mana manusia dan _Mutant_ saling berdampingan! Percayalah kepadaku!"

"Tapi mau sampai kapan, Charles? Pierce telah menghancurkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi! Apa kau bisa mengerti perasaan mereka? Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menolong mereka, Charles!"

Tiba-tiba, Charles menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melumpuhkan logan. Dia merasa perlu tenang sejenak. Jika tidak, logan bakalan buas dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Hal itu membuat Charles melakukan cara ekstrim seperti itu. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang dan kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Efeknya, volume otak pada Charles mulai mengecil. Dia tidak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh ke pasir. Logan yang masih kesulitan untuk bergerak, terkejut dengan tidak sadarnya Charles. Dia bangkit dan terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Charles! Charles, bangun! Sadarlah, charles! Jangan mati!"

Dia terus mengatakannya sampai berkali-kali. Logan langsung membawanya ke suatu tempat. Kebetulan juga, ada Caliban yang sedang membersihkan gudang.

"Ada apa? Caliban bertanya, ada apa ini?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, Caliban! Aku ingin kau selamatkan Charles!"

"Caliban tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Tapi caliban akan membantu _mutant_ ini," kata Caliban membawanya ke kamar kosong.

Logan membopongnya ke kasur dan merawat Charles. Begitu juga dengan caliban. Keduanya saling bahu membahu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa charles.

Sejak saat itu, logan tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai X-Men kepada siapapun. Biarkan dirinya saja yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Mungkin saja, charles tidak ingat tentang X-Men. Namun, perasaan akan terus bersamanya hingga akhir hayatnya.

~o0o~

Di sebuah makam, bertuliskan nama dan tanda salib dekat dengan pepohonan. Hanya tempat itulah satu-satunya yang lahannya kosong. Tidak ada satupun orang mendekatinya. Menyentuhnya sekalipun tidak pernah. Namun bagi logan, keduanya mengambil keputusan berani. Belum pernah menjumpai orang yang mengorbankan apapun untuk keselamatan dan kelangsungan _mutant_. Jika semuanya mati, rantainya bakalan putus.

Logan mengunjungi kedua makam sambil minum _whiskey_. Kemudian, dia menaruh botol sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Meiko, Miku ... maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Aku memang gagal sebagai _sensei_ kalian. Tapi, aku akan melaksanakan apa yang kalian inginkan. Yaitu bertahan hidup. Charles dan aku memutuskan akan mengakhiri hidup ini dengan damai. Pengorbanan kalian ... keputusan kalian ... akan kutanggung semuanya. _Arrigatou Gozaimasu_ ,"

Dia meninggalkan kedua makam tersebut dengan senyum. Kini, logan akan menjalani kehidupan normal di masa tua. Hidup damai tidaklah buruk baginya dan charles. Sampai kapan keduanya bertahan hidup? Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan ajal menjemputnya.

Tamat


End file.
